Wires
by csi criminal minds blue 4 eva
Summary: Angell ends up in a bad way Will Fack be there for her
1. Chapter 1

**CSI New York**

**WIRES**

Chapter 1

Angell woke she could hear Flack breathing next to her she rolled over

She debated on whether to get up or not she decided to get up and have a shower

Flack groaned as she got up

The hot water felt good running down her back she got out and dressed

She walked into the kitchen there was Flack making coffee

He came over and kissed her and wandered into the bathroom to have a shower

She drank some coffee and found her badge and gun

Then Flack came out in his suit fiddling with his tie so Angell tied it for him

They left the apartment and got into the car

Flack drove as Angell drove home yesterday

Just as they got to the precinct they both got called away to the csi's crime scene

They both turned and walked out the doors

"Long day" said Angell


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI New York**

**WIRES**

Chapter2

"You didn't even let us get thought the door" moaned Flack as he and Angell arrived

"Your worse than Danny" laughed Stella as she pointed her head towards Danny who was annoying Lindsay.

"Will you two go and get statements" asked Mac

Flack took the left Angell took the right

There was one guy on the left who Flack was getting pissed off at

"Next time I see that guy he is going to be in bracelets" he growled

Angell laughed

After awhile they got everything and headed back to the CSI lab

Stella, Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes went with the evidence

Mac asked Flack and Angell into his office

He asked them about the statements

Angell had got an ID

"Scott Read 24 works as a motocross pit man and seller" said Angell

Mac was impressed and asked about Flack's statements

Angell shot Flack a look he told Mac about ht e guy who was too interested

Mac laughed at him

"If it is him you can put him in bracelets" said Mac

Flack agreed

Meanwhile in the lab Stella had found a print that belonged to Scott's boss who was in the system for B and E

She showed Mac who got Flack and Angell on it

"Shame it's not the guy you want to put in bracelets" she laughed as they drove to the suspects house


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flack and Angell grabbed their vests

"No more comments about the vest" said Angell

Flack smiled as he cocked his gun

They walked up to the house

"NYPD" yelled Flack as Angell kicked the door in

They searched around the apartment

Then CRASH Angell turned to see Nobby Sails (the suspect) running away

"Flack" she called as they both ran after him

Nobby jumped up a dumpster and on to a stairwell

Angell jumped up the dumpster and on to the stairwell

Flack ran up the stairwell

Nobby pushed Angell off the stairwell just as Flack arrested him and back up arrived

Flack ran down the stairwell just as Angell sat up

"You alright Jess" he asked

"Fine" she replied as a trained firstaider butterflied stitched the little gash on her left forearm

They escorted Nobby through the precinct and into the integration room where Mac was waiting for them

Flack sat Nobby down while Angell watched from behind the glass

Nobby denied killing Scott but he and Scott got into a fight with each other

"Can I go" asked Nobby

"No" laughed Flack

"Why" asked Nobby

"You assaulted my partner so that gets you 4 years and you assaulted Scott" as he and Mac left the interrogation room

Flack met up with Angell and they went to get a coffee


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stella had found some new evidence

She walked into Mac's office and showed him

He was amazed and gave her a big kiss on the lips

"You up for dinner tonight" he slimed

"Yeh" she said

He watched her as she walked out

As Mac read through the file Stella had given him he found a connection to detective Angell

He picked up his phone and called Flack but it went to voicemail

So he decided to leave it

3 hours later

Mac Stella and Angell were all kited up

They burst thought the door

Mac Stella went one way and Angell went the other

Meanwhile Danny Lindsay Hawkes and Flack were tidying up the evidence and were saying after Mac Stella and Angell came back they would all go for dinner and a drink together

Back in the abandon car park Mac and Stella had found nothing and were going the way Angell had just gone

Angell could hear her footsteps echo as she walked

The suspect Conner Ryan saw her

Angell told him to put the knife down he just looked at her and lunged at her just as Mac and Stella came up the ramp

He stabbed Angell 4 times

She could see blood oozing from her wounds as well the bone cracking in her arm

Mac arrested Conner while Stella called EMS

They arrived and took Angell to the hospital

Mac and Stella stared at the blood pool and decided to go to hospital

Meanwhile the rest of them were getting worried the other three hadn't returned

Then Flack's phone rung it was Mac and he explained what had happened and the others raced to the hospital


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Flack raced down the corridor

_Running down corridors_

_Through automatic doors_

_Got to get to you _

_Got to see this through_

He met Mac at the doors of the sugary

Mac said they don't know whether she will live or die

They all waited in the room neversly

Then the doctor came out

"Detective Angell has sustained

4 stab wound and has a fractured arm" he said

"Can we see her" Flack asked

"Yes but only two at time" he said

Stella and Hawkes went first then Danny and Lindsay

Meanwhile Mac took Flack aside and told him what he had read in the case file

Flack felt the anger burn up inside him

He took a swing at Mac and missed

Mac hugged him and asked if he wanted to do the integration

Everyone went back to the lab

Mac and Flack went to integration

Conner admitted killing Scott and he laughed when Flack told him about Angell

Flack grabbed him and shoved him against the wall when Mac broke them up

Mac charged Conner with the murder of Scott and the attempted murder of detective Angell

The others said they were going home

Flack headed to the hospital

He walked into Jess's room and sat down beside her bed

_You got wires going in _

_You got wires coming out of your skin_

_I got tears making tracks _

_I got tears that are scared of the facts _

Flack began to cry

He grabbed her hand and told her he loved her and that he wasn't letting go

She opened her eyes and he smiled

All they could hear was the sound of the monitors as they looked at each other

THE END 


End file.
